


Всё былое

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер остается в живых – и учится жить с самим собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё былое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passed Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743037) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



Уходя от дома Вальжана, Жавер точно знает, куда направляется. Молодой Понмерси возвращен деду – хотя Жавер сомневается, что мальчишка переживет эту ночь. Вальжан зашел в дом, чтобы переодеться и написать записку дочери, и пока не вышел обратно.

Несколько минут Жавер стоит под дверью, хоть уже понимает, что должен делать. Он не может арестовать Вальжана – и не может дать уйти заключенному номер 24601. Единственное возможное решение очевидно.

Развернувшись на каблуках, он направляется к реке. Обычно он внимателен к тому, что творится вокруг, но сейчас шагает, не отрывая взгляда от булыжников мостовой. Если где-то рядом и совершается преступление – он не хочет об этом знать. Не смотрит он и на звезды в небе. Скоро его поглотит Сена. Он закончит свою карьеру, избежав ошибки, которой, кажется, нельзя избежать, и воздав самому себе по заслугам. Красивое решение, и мысль об этом греет душу.

На Мосту менял он задерживается ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что он один. Он не смотрит на Пале-Рояль на другом берегу реки. Темная вода несется быстро, а он не умеет плавать. Этого достаточно.

Удар о воду вышибает весь воздух у него из легких, и вдыхает он уже воду. Но все равно – тонуть, оказывается, не так просто. Тело бьется и борется против его воли, им двигает животный ужас, который невозможно подавить, хотя сознание хочет лишь одного – чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Кажется, будто проходит несколько часов (хотя на самом деле, вероятно, счет идет на какие-то минуты), прежде чем Жавера окутывает темнота и он перестает понимать, где находится небо.

Он уже прекращает бороться, когда его подхватывают сильные руки и тащат наверх. Эти руки могут принадлежать только одному человеку. Теперь Жавер пытается сопротивляться осознанно, но сам понимает, что это бесполезно. Жан Вальжан всегда был силен, как дьявол.

* * *  
Он почти не чувствует, как оказывается на берегу. Становится чуть лучше, когда его переворачивают на бок, и его рвет речной водой — кажется, из желудка извергается половина Сены. Вальжан поддерживает его голову, и Жавер ощущает, что познал все глубины унижения.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — спрашивает он, вновь обретя способность говорить. Голос звучит хрипло.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Вальжан. — Я шел за вами от своего дома и увидел… Я не понимаю.

Жавер не может сказать в ответ ничего, кроме правды.

— Я не могу вас арестовать. Я не могу вас отпустить.

В полумраке видно, что Вальжан смотрит на него изумленно. Он кажется таким же уставшим, каким себя ощущает Жавер, — что неудивительно, учитывая, как Вальжан провел последние двое суток.

— Но ведь я сказал, что не буду сопротивляться аресту!

— Дело не в вас. Арестовать вас было бы неправильно, но я не мог… — Жаверу приходится прерваться, чтобы извергнуть из желудка еще половину реки. Он наверняка чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы был уже мертв, — что бы ни ждало его там, за порогом смерти.

— Я отвезу вас в больницу, — говорит Вальжан.

— Нет, — отвечает Жавер, с удивлением обнаруживая в себе некоторые остатки былой твердости. — Если хотите куда-то меня везти, отвезите домой.

* * *  
Быть живым чертовски неудобно. Жавер весь покрыт синяками, он потерял один ботинок, и пальто его осталось в реке. Второй раз за ночь ему приходится уплатить извозчику совершенно непристойную сумму, чтобы тот согласился везти его и Вальжана; сиденья фиакра быстро становятся мокрыми от речной воды, пока они путешествуют в гнетущем молчании. Оставшись один в своей квартире, он бросает взгляд на бритву — но вместо решимости, которую испытывал какой-то час назад, ощущает лишь опустошенность. Он бросает мокрую и грязную одежду прямо на пол — чего не делал раньше ни разу в жизни — и падает спать.

На следующий день он просыпается в жару, и ему не хватает сил встать с постели. В легких, кажется, снова плещется мутная вода Сены.

Он просит квартирную хозяйку отправить записку ему на службу, чтобы известить начальство, и остается в постели, не в силах уснуть, потому что то и дело заходится кашлем. Так проходит несколько часов — пока не раздается стук в дверь. Жавер пытается собраться с силами, чтобы велеть неведомому визитеру убираться прочь, но дверь открывается и входит Жан Вальжан.

Жавер и в лучшие времена не был образцом хороших манер, а теперь ему и вовсе не до того — поэтому он даже не интересуется, зачем Вальжан пришел.

— Уходите.

— Я зашел справиться о вашем здоровье. И вижу, что оно оставляет желать лучшего.

Жавер раздраженно вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я простужен. Ваше беспокойство излишне.

И совершенно необъяснимо, думает он. Похоже, было ошибкой показать Вальжану свое жилище — хотя тот вряд ли оставил бы Жавера одного, не убедившись, что таковое у него имеется.

Комната у Жавера небольшая, и стул в ней всего один, так что выбора, куда присесть, у Вальжана нет. Он придвигает стул ближе к кровати, чем хотелось бы Жаверу.

— Это все от холодной воды, — говорит Вальжан. — Я так и знал: мне надо было отвезти вас в больницу.

— Говорю вам, я в полном порядке, — отвечает Жавер, но кашляет при этом так, что сразу понятно: он лжет. И слишком растерян, чтобы оттолкнуть Вальжана, когда тот протягивает руку, чтобы пощупать ему лоб.

— Вы весь горите, — говорит Вальжан. Он встает, и Жавер надеется — понапрасну, разумеется, — что он уйдет. — Пожалуй, вас не следует теперь передвигать. Я принесу вам супу.

Жавер стонет в отчаянии. Но принесенный суп все-таки съедает.

* * *  
На следующий день ему становится хуже. Больше недели он лежит в горячке, между сном и явью. Кажется, каждый раз, как он открывает глаза, он видит Вальжана — или, если не самого Вальжана, так доктора или сиделку, которых тот прислал, чтобы смотреть за ним. Приходя в сознание, Жавер просит, чтобы его оставили в покое. Никто его не слушает, но в следующий раз, когда доктор дает ему лекарство, ему удается пырнуть коновала его собственным ланцетом. После этого ему уже никто не пытается сделать кровопускание или дать рвотное. Жавер размышляет, не посчастливится ли ему в конце концов умереть.

Воспаление легких — гораздо более медленный способ захлебнуться, чем река. Жидкость наполняет легкие, перекрывая дыхание, пока ему не удается ее выкашлять. Легкие жжет, будто огнем. Он не хотел такой смерти, но, возможно, это справедливо. Ночью ему снятся кошмары.

Однажды ночью он просыпается и, кажется, приходит в себя. Вальжан спит, примостившись в единственном кресле, которое имеется в комнате. Его лицо, такое знакомое, в темноте выглядит чужим.

— Хорошо бы вы ушли, — тихо говорит Жавер.

Вальжан открывает глаза. Оказывается, он не спал.

— Вы проснулись, — улыбается он. Не может быть, чтобы он и в самом деле был рад выздоровлению Жавера. — Хотите пить?

Жаверу едва удается поднять голову, чтобы отпить воды, но животные инстинкты в нем заставляют его цепляться за жизнь. Он глотает воду, которую дает Вальжан, пока не начинает кашлять снова.

— Понятия не имею, зачем вы это делаете, — говорит он, когда к нему возвращается голос.

— Потому что вам нужна моя помощь, — отвечает Вальжан, — и потому что я, сам того не желая, причинил вам вред.

Жавер вспоминает Монрейль-Приморский, умирающую шлюху — и ненавидит праведное милосердие Вальжана больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

— Еще пить, — говорит он, и Вальжан приносит еще воды.

* * *  
Против собственного желания Жавер выздоравливает. Горячка проходит. Сперва ему удается бодрствовать не дольше, чем нужно, чтобы возненавидеть вынужденную праздность, но мало-помалу он начинает подниматься с постели. От кашля избавиться пока не удается, но не похоже, чтобы этот кашель мог свести его в могилу.

Не удается избавиться и от Вальжана. По-видимому, жизнь собирается вновь и вновь тыкать Жавера носом в его ошибку. Тот, кого он преследовал, — не злодей, а человек добрейшей души. Что бы ни делал Вальжан — все кажется Жаверу упреком.

Он обнаруживает, что теперь у него есть пара ботинок и пальто. И то, и другое совершенно новое и прекрасного качества. После нескольких недель без работы у него нет денег, чтобы заплатить за них, не говоря уже о бульоне, который ему приносят, или об услугах врача и сиделки. Он утешает себя тем, что всё это не понадобилось бы ему, если бы Вальжану не вздумалось вытаскивать его из реки.

Увидев, что Жавер наконец твердо стоит на ногах, Вальжан сияет, как солнце.

— Я рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — говорит он и тянется обеими руками, чтобы обнять Жавера за плечи. Бог знает, в добром ли он здравии и почему Вальжан должен быть этому рад. Сам он чувствует себя так, будто ему сто лет и сделан он из стекла.

— Боюсь, я не самое мудрое из ваших капиталовложений, — говорит он.

Лицо Вальжана омрачается.

— Жавер, вы же не хотите сказать, что…

— Нет, — коротко бросает Жавер. — Я не собираюсь повторять попытку. Можете за мной больше не присматривать.

— Дайте мне слово.

Жавер злится. Вальжан ему не сторож.

— Я уже нарушил одно слово. С чего вы взяли, что я не нарушу его в этот раз?

— Вам не нужно нарушать слова, — Вальжан отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то на улицу сквозь узкое окно комнаты. — Я по-прежнему готов сдаться полиции и признаться в своих преступлениях, если вы потребуете этого.

— Я не могу этого требовать. Я уже сказал вам, это не будет справедливо. А я хотел лишь справедливости.

Вальжан переводит взгляд на него и смотрит с непонятным выражением.

— А теперь чего вы хотите, Жавер?

— Ничего, — отвечает тот, и это правда. Он поправляется: — Только чтобы вы оставили меня в покое.

Он возвращается на службу — вместе со своим кашлем. Ни про Сену, ни про Жана Вальжана он никому не рассказывает. За время отсутствия у него накопилось много работы, но она не доставляет ему того удовольствия, что прежде.

Кашель со временем проходит, но смутное беспокойство остается.

* * *  
Жавер кое-как разгребает накопившуюся гору бумаг, которые требуют его внимания, и наконец пишет префекту парижской полиции рапорт, в котором описывает, что неразумно заставлять заключенных стоять босиком на холодном каменном полу. У них-то нет Вальжана, который оплатит расходы на врача. Он почти ожидает, что его уволят, однако получает вежливый ответ. Тем не менее, заключенным по-прежнему приходится снимать обувь.

Он отправляет еще один рапорт, на этот раз — протестуя против приказа, запрещающего заключенным иметь стулья. На него вновь приходит ничего не значащий ответ. Жавер составляет список того, о чем собирается написать, стараясь не отправлять слишком много рапортов сразу.

— Похоже, у меня нет недостатка в поводах для жалоб, — говорит он Вальжану, когда тот приходит с визитом.

— Похоже, что так, — отвечает Вальжан сочувственно. Он колеблется, глядя по сторонам и не задерживая взгляд ни на чем в особенности. Жавер знает, что смотреть в его комнате не на что. — Вы однажды сказали мне, что родились в тюрьме.

Он не думал, что Вальжан запомнит этот разговор, — не был даже уверен, что тот расслышал его, когда они кричали друг на друга той ночью.

— Это правда, — говорит он. — Моя мать была гадалкой и родила меня в тюрьме. И это был не последний раз, когда она туда попала.

— А ваш отец? — спрашивает Вальжан.

Жавер пожимает плечами.

— Каторжник. Был осужден за карманную кражу. К чему говорить об этом?

— Простите, если разговор вам неприятен.

— Дело не в этом. Это было… давно, — Жавер редко вспоминает свое детство или своих родителей. — Я выбрал иной путь.

Он стоит в комнате рядом с беглым преступником и думает: неужели его путь замкнулся в кольцо и привел его туда, где он и начинал? Неужели все, что он делал во имя закона, оказалось напрасным? Он удерживается от того, чтобы поделиться этими раздумьями с Вальжаном.

— Мои родители были честными людьми, — говорит Вальжан. — Насколько мне известно.

Жаверу нет нужды спрашивать, почему человек, чьи родители были честными людьми, совершил преступление, — он наводил справки о Вальжане в Фавероле, и в материалах дела были ответы на все вопросы. Сестра, оставшаяся вдовой, и семеро ее детей. Тогда, узнав о них, Жавер не испытал никакого сочувствия.

— Я должен спросить вас, — говорит он, потому что этот вопрос мучает его до сих пор, — вы и правда украли серебро у епископа Диньского?

— Да, — серьезно отвечает Вальжан. — И он, вместо того, чтобы отправить меня обратно на каторгу, подарил мне украденное и наставил меня на путь истинный.

Выходит, что ботинки на ногах Жавера в конечном счете куплены на прибыль, полученную с украденного серебра. Он, в общем, не удивлен. Должно быть, половина нищих в городе кормятся с доходов от монет, украденных Жаном Вальжаном.

— И вы первым делом нарушили условия освобождения, — говорит он. Это знание его совершенно не радует.

— Не первым делом, Жавер. Я пытался найти работу, но с желтым паспортом меня никто не брал. Возможно, вам следует упомянуть об этом в переписке с префектом полиции. — В голосе Вальжана слышатся нотки застарелой горечи.

— Возможно, система условного освобождения действительно нуждается в реформе, — соглашается Жавер, не говоря ничего конкретного.

Лицо Вальжана мгновенно проясняется и озаряется улыбкой.

— Похоже, вы делаете успехи, и я говорю не только о вашем здоровье, — говорит он, хлопая Жавера по плечу.

Жавер не знает, можно ли сказать, что он «делает успехи», но испытывать неприязнь к Вальжану, когда тот улыбается, как сейчас, невозможно. Даже для Жавера, который привык испытывать неприязнь к людям в целом и к Вальжану в частности.

* * *  
До того как начать обращаться с прошениями к префекту, Жавер обращался с ними к Богу. Теперь он не знает, что Ему сказать. Ясно, что Бог не таков, каким представлял его Жавер, и он чувствует внезапную робость. Он продолжает молиться, как положено, по привычке, но ни о чем не просит. Он не знает, как сказать, что, возможно, ошибался все это время, что, возможно, ошибается даже сейчас, но при этом не уверен, в чем именно ошибается. Он часто гуляет по вечерам вдоль реки, но не думает о том, чтобы броситься в нее снова. Отчасти из-за иррациональной убежденности, что Вальжан снова возникнет ниоткуда, чтобы вытащить его, как непрошеный ангел-хранитель; и ему не хочется вновь проходить через это. А отчасти потому, что в глубине души уверен: для этого уже поздно — если считать, что он был неправ, отпустив Вальжана, то, несомненно, к нынешнему моменту ошибка разрослась настолько, что ее нельзя искупить столь простым способом. Его по-прежнему мучают кошмары, но по мере того, как осень вступает в свои права и к нему возвращаются телесные силы, место реки в кошмарах занимают иные видения. Когда ему впервые снится, что Вальжан целует его, и он просыпается со стоящим членом, он даже не удивляется. Прежде он убеждал себя, что восхищался номером 24601, как восхищаются сильными лошадьми, и что господин мэр лишь выводил его из себя. Теперь Жаверу кажется, что он стал честнее с собой, — хотя, возможно, ценой чуть меньшей честности с окружающим миром.

Он пишет префекту, критикуя жандармов, которые обсуждают то, что слышали во время допросов, — и не может не молиться про себя, чтобы никто не узнал: человек, которого он то и дело навещает, — бывший каторжник. И еще о том, чтобы Вальжан не заметил, как он смотрит на него порой.

* * *  
Вальжан все время прикасается к нему. Все это мелочи — например, он протягивает Жаверу руку каждый раз, когда они встречаются, хотя без этого вполне можно было бы обойтись. Или берет его под руку, когда они прогуливаются по улице. Кладет руку на плечо. Разумеется, ничего особенного за этим не стоит: Жавер понимает, что придает значение вещам, которые значения не имеют.

Вальжан живет уединенно. Видимо, думает Жавер, он так и жил с тех пор, как приехал в Париж. Разумеется — ведь он же скрывался от преследования. Жавер представляет себе, что произошло бы, если бы они с Вальжаном столкнулись на улице — в любой момент за эти десять лет. Тем не менее, теперь Вальжан встречается с ним охотно. Если Жавер не появляется у него несколько дней, то непременно получает записку, в которой Вальжан любезно интересуется его здоровьем. Жаверу кажется, что это он находится на поруках.

Вначале он удивляется, заметив, что общество Вальжана не тяготит его. Теперь он им почти наслаждается. Они не говорят ни о Тулоне, ни о Сене, но у них хватает других тем для разговора. Теперь Жавер может сказать вслух обо всем, за что осуждал месье Мадлена в Монрейле-Приморском. Он также рассказывает Вальжану о своей работе. Отпустив на волю одного преступника — и еще этого мальчишку, Понмерси, напоминает себе Жавер, — он следит за собой, боясь проявить неподобающую снисходительность. Он знает, что был достаточно суров, когда Вальжан хмурится его рассказу. И едва осмеливается признаться себе, что предпочитает, когда Вальжан улыбается.

Вальжан не единственный мужчина, к которому Жаверу доводилось испытывать подобные чувства. Но прочие, вызывавшие интерес, никогда не вызывали в нем уважения. Теперь ему начинает казаться, что в Вальжане он нашел друга.

* * *  
На дворе январь. С лета — и того момента, когда Жавер бросился в реку, — прошло уже полгода, и по ночам стоит мороз. Жавер прячет руки в карманах пальто и говорит Вальжану, что ненавидит зиму в Париже. Он никому прежде в этом не признавался. По ночам он поднимает взгляд к небу чаще, чем раньше, хотя обычно видит лишь стену облаков. Эта зима необычайно дождливая.

Вальжана, похоже, что-то беспокоит все больше и больше. Жавер не спрашивает его об этом. Он просто добавляет это к списку других тем, о которых говорить не стоит: Тулон, река, те чувства, которые он испытывает к Вальжану.

В конце концов тот рассказывает ему сам. Они сидят у огня в гостиной Вальжана. Вечер уже поздний, и Жавер вообще не собирался приходить сюда сегодня, но ему удалось арестовать убийцу, и он рад рассказать Вальжану, как распутывал дело и как правосудие наконец настигло злодея.

— Я рад, — говорит Вальжан, — что вы снова находите удовольствие в работе.

Жавер смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Я всегда находил в ней удовольствие. — Возможно, он пока не разобрался во всех новых хитросплетениях своих чувств, но по-прежнему рад, когда виновные несут справедливое наказание. Сегодня он знает, что поступил правильно.

— Видите ли… — Вальжан поднимается на ноги, смотрит в огонь. — Боюсь, скоро меня с вами не будет.

Сердце Жавера на мгновение замирает в груди. Но нет, не может быть, чтобы первая догадка была правильной. Вальжан совершенно здоров и весьма крепок для своего возраста. Жавер молчит и ждет продолжения.

— Я и так слишком долго откладывал, — продолжает Вальжан, по-прежнему не глядя на собеседника. — Моя дочь выходит замуж в следующем месяце, и я должен уехать до того, как это случится.

У Жавера пересыхает в горле.

— Почему? — спрашивает он.

— Я вор, — говорит Вальжан с полуулыбкой, — и беглый каторжник. Я не могу рисковать навлечь позор на нее и ее мужа.

— Я единственный, кто об этом знает, и я никому не рассказывал. Кроме того, если ваша дочь может стыдиться такого отца, как вы, она вас недостойна.

Вальжан смотрит на него со странной нежностью во взгляде.

— Риск слишком велик. Я по-прежнему не знаю, кто пытался забраться к нам в сад в той ночью.

Очевидно, что Вальжан не поддастся на уговоры. Однако сейчас у Жавера нет ни тени сомнения в том, что нужно делать.

* * *  
Похоже, юный Понмерси не на шутку встревожен, когда Жавер появляется на пороге дома его дедушки, — что, разумеется, легко объяснимо.

— Я не собираюсь вас арестовывать, — говорит Жавер. Это в любом случае было бы бессмысленно — несомненно, юнца все равно помилуют. Прежде Жавера бы это не остановило. По справедливости Мариус Понмерси должен был погибнуть вместе со своими друзьями, но Жавер видит мысленным взором мертвые тела юных бунтовщиков и не находит в себе сил сожалеть о том, что этого не случилось.

— Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о вашем будущем тесте, — говорит он.

— Что вы хотите мне рассказать? — спрашивает Понмерси, отпуская слугу, открывшего дверь, и приглашая Жавера в просторную гостиную. — Я надеюсь, он не совершил ничего неподобающего.

Жаверу едва удается удержаться от смеха.

Рассказ льется из него, будто река, прорвавшая плотину, и Мариусу Понмерси остается только смотреть на него во все глаза и ахать. Жавер начинает с самого начала, с Тулона, и описывает всю историю жизни Вальжана, как знает ее сам. Он опускает подробности падения Фантины — еще одна ложь во спасение — но более ничего. Мальчишка широко раскрывает глаза, когда рассказ Жавера подходит к концу.

— Он спас мне жизнь? Но почему он мне об этом не рассказал?

— Он не желал обременять вас и боялся навлечь позор на дочь. Если вы ничего не предпримете, он уедет, и вы никогда о нем больше не услышите.

— Я не могу этого допустить, — восклицает Понмерси, вскакивая на ноги. — Если все, что вы рассказали, правда — и я не сомневаюсь в этом, инспектор, — то этот человек святой.

— Я не знаю человека лучше, чем он, — говорит Жавер. И действительно думает именно так.

* * *  
— Вы ему рассказали.

Вальжан едва не отталкивает Жавера, проходя в комнату. Жавер закрывает дверь. Этот разговор не для чужих ушей.

— Рассказал, — соглашается он. Разумеется, Понмерси разболтал обо всем Вальжану — а возможно, и своей невесте.

— Вы не имели права, — на мгновение Жавер видит, как на него глазами Вальжана вновь смотрит номер 24601 и, кажется, готов его ударить.

— Будьте благоразумны, — говорит Жавер. — Я оставил вам свободу не для того, чтобы вы обрекли себя на страдания.

— А я оставил вам жизнь не для того, чтобы вы прыгнули в Сену, чуть что пошло не по-вашему. — На лице Жавера не движется ни мускул, но, видимо, его чувства отражаются в глазах, потому что, едва произнеся эти слова, Вальжан начинает извиняться: — Мой друг, простите, я не хотел…

— Я вам не друг, — говорит Жавер. — И не бедная сиротка, и не бездомная собака, которую вы подобрали. Убирайтесь.

На этот раз Вальжан уходит без возражений. Жавер продолжает смотреть на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, пока за ней не стихает звук шагов.

* * *  
Он получает приглашение на свадьбу.

Поначалу Жавер не собирается туда идти. В письме сквозит преувеличенная благодарность, которую Понмерси испытывает к нему за его откровенность, — не говоря уже о том факте, что Жавер не стал его арестовывать, хоть об этом приглашение умалчивает. При личной встрече будет еще хуже. Никто не приглашает Жавера на свадьбы. Кажется, он ни разу не был ни на одной. Вальжан не пытался возобновить общение после их ссоры, и ему не стоит рисковать с ним встречаться.

Перед тем как пойти, он до блеска полирует ботинки и пуговицы. Некоторые из гостей смотрят на него с удивлением, будто овцы, внезапно обнаружившие среди себя овчарку, но Жаверу нравится думать, что он здесь, чтобы охранять порядок. Жених с невестой, кажется, не видят ничего, кроме друг друга. Жавер наблюдает и слушает, и старается не углубляться в предположения о том, какие темные дела за душой у каждого из гостей, — как делает обычно, находясь в толпе. Если здесь есть преступники, то они наверняка не того пошиба, как те, с кем он сталкивается обычно, хотя лицо одного барона кажется ему знакомым.

Сперва ему удается избегать отца невесты, но, в конце концов, Вальжан умеет подкрадываться, как вор. Во время праздничного обеда он незаметно подходит к Жаверу и оказывается у него под боком раньше, чем тот может ретироваться, соблюдая приличия.

— Вы были правы, — говорит Вальжан, видя выражение на лице Жавера; несомненно, для того, чтобы не дать ему сразу же уйти.

— Я рад, что вы это признаете.

Посреди толпы Вальжан тянется к нему и берет его руку в свои ладони.

— Я простил вам ваш добрый поступок, — говорит он. — Можете ли вы простить мне мои недобрые слова?

Жавер проклинает себя за колебание — и вновь за то, что не сразу отнимает руку.

— Мне нечего прощать, — говорит он.

* * *  
Жавер не сознает, что пьян, пока не выходит на улицу. Уже поздно, и они с Вальжаном возвращаются из дома на улице Вооруженного человека вместе. Не то чтобы у него заплетались ноги — но праздник длился долго, а вино было хорошим. Он не привык пить так много — и Вальжан, судя по тому, как опирается на его руку, тоже. Они каким-то образом оказались вдвоем в углу комнаты, поглощенные разговором обо всем подряд и ни о чем конкретно, пока в полночь их с безукоризненной любезностью не выставили вон.

— А это — созвездие Большого Пса, — говорит Жавер, указывая на небо, которое прояснилось в первый раз на несколько недель. — Вон Орион. Три звезды в центре — это его пояс, а вон то — его меч. Орион — охотник.

Вальжан смеется.

— Да, я вижу. Он мне кое-кого напоминает.

— А вон… — Жавер собирается показать созвездие Малого Пса, но оно скрыто за крышей дома. Он хмурится, оглядывается и видит рядом отличную, крепкую стену. — Отсюда не видно.

Он отнимает руку у Вальжана и подтягивается на стене. Вскоре он уже стоит наверху и глядит вниз.

— Жавер, — смеется Вальжан. — По-моему, вы перебрали.

— Быть может, — соглашается Жавер. В конце концов, он честный человек. — Но, признаюсь, мне уже приходилось взбираться по этой стене — или по другой вроде нее — чтобы лучше видеть небо.

Вальжан смотрит на него снизу вверх и после минутного колебания взбирается на стену тоже, с такой легкостью, будто взбегает по собственной лестнице. Жавер моментально забывает, зачем они здесь оказались.

— Жан-Домкрат, — говорит он с улыбкой. Кажется, ни разу прежде воспоминание о Тулоне не заставляло его улыбаться. — Я помню, вы всегда старались взобраться повыше.

На мгновение ему кажется, что не нужно было говорить об этом, но, похоже, Вальжан позабавлен.

— Никто не мог меня остановить, — говорит он. — Так же, как никто не мог помешать мне бежать.

— Я никогда не понимал, — говорит Жавер, садясь на стену, — почему вы пытались бежать вновь и вновь.

Теперь они оба серьезны, но ему хочется знать. Хочется понять. Вальжан садится на стену рядом с ним.

— Я был там как животное в клетке, а не как человек. Я не думал. Я всего лишь хотел видеть вольное небо у себя надо головой.

— Несмотря на то, что мы раз за разом били вас за попытки побега.

Вальжан смотрит на него в темноте, не отводя взгляда. Его рука, которой он опирается на стену, касается руки Жавера.

— Вы всегда были справедливы. В Тулоне я вас за это ненавидел. Мне невыносима была сама мысль о том, что наказание может быть справедливым. Я начал ценить эту черту только в Монрейле-Приморском.

— Не уверен, что был справедлив к вам в Монрейле-Приморском.

— Но ведь я и правда был тем, кем вы меня считали. Хотя то, как вы следили за мной, выводило меня из себя.

— Меня удивляло, что вы не нашли предлога опорочить меня. Вы могли сказать обо мне что угодно, и весь город принял бы ваши слова на веру.

— Никто не поверил бы в вашу нечестность, — отвечает Вальжан. — Кроме того, я видел, как много вы делаете для города. Мне мог достаться куда худший инспектор полиции. Я не хотел от вас избавляться — по крайней мере, большую часть времени не хотел.

— И, кажется, по-прежнему не хотите.

— Жавер, вы думаете, что я жалею вас. Но, поверьте мне, мои мотивы куда более эгоистичны. Вы — единственный человек на свете, который знает, кто я такой на самом деле. Мне кажется, вы и сами не понимаете, как много это для меня значит.

— Я не очень-то приятная компания.

Вальжан снова смеется:  
— Что с того? То же можно сказать и обо мне.

Не зная, куда перевести взгляд и что сказать, Жавер поднимает глаза к небу и указывает на горизонт:  
— А вон там — добыча Ориона, которую он все время преследует и никогда не может настигнуть. Он не может даже увидеть скорпиона, за которым гонится. Пожалуй, ваше сравнение было правильным.

Вальжан протягивает ему руки, соединив ладони, и подносит их так близко, что Жавер мог бы надеть на него наручники прямо сейчас.

— Жавер, вот он я. Если вы этого хотите.

Не доверяя своему голосу, Жавер встает.

— Греки говорили, что Ориона отправили на небо в наказание за гордыню.

— Или в награду за преданность делу, — говорит Вальжан. — У этой истории есть разные версии.

Ангел Вальжан или дьявол, несомненно одно — во всей Франции не найдется человека, у которого бы так хорошо получалось выводить Жавера из себя. Жавер не решается предполагать, имеются ли еще более раздражающие люди в иных частях света, в которых он не бывал.

— Нам пора домой, — говорит он, — пока добропорядочные парижане, живущие в этом доме, не проснулись и не обнаружили нас на своем заборе.

Он подает руку Вальжану, чтобы помочь ему спуститься со стены. Остаток пути до дома Вальжана они проходят в молчании, но оно их не тяготит.

* * *  
Теперь они друзья — сомневаться в этом больше не приходится. Для Жавера это одновременно и радость, и пытка, но он понимает, что ничего не хотел бы менять. Вальжан счастлив, что его дочь вышла замуж, что наконец пришла весна, и его счастье невольно передается Жаверу, хотя тот ни за что бы в этом не признался.

Однажды мартовским воскресеньем после обеда они вместе гуляют по Люксембургскому саду, а затем возвращаются к дому Вальжана, поглощенные спором о том, что именно Жавер должен написать в своем следующем письме префекту. От Вальжана, хоть он и провел на каторге девятнадцать лет, полезных советов не дождешься. Жавер убежден, что «всепрощение и милосердие к каждому» не является разумным планом реформы пенитенциарной системы.

— Я не могу обратиться к префекту с предложением вовсе отказаться от телесных наказаний в тюрьмах, — протестует Жавер. — Он решит, что я спятил.

— Вы по-прежнему опасаетесь, что вас могут уволить?

— Напротив. Я боюсь, что меня повысят.

Вальжан смеется.

— Я не шучу. Кажется, в канцелярии префекта считают, что все это — какая-то политическая кампания.

— Быть может, на должность префекта назначат вас. Тогда заключенных не будут заставлять разуваться во дворе и позволят им иметь стулья.

Или, быть может, на эту должность следует назначить Вальжана — и он откроет двери всех тюрем и каторг и выпустит заключенных на улицы. Жавер морщится. Ему по-прежнему кажется, что он балансирует на высокой стене и того и гляди может соскользнуть в одну или другую сторону, если сделает неверный шаг.

— Вы плохо на меня влияете, — говорит он, когда они поднимаются по лестнице в квартиру Вальжана. — Если бы я вас не встретил… — он останавливает себя. Они неловко топчутся в дверях столовой.

— Я не жалею о том, что встретил вас, — тихо говорит Вальжан.

— Я жалею, — отвечает Жавер, — но только иногда.

Если бы он не встретил этого проклятого человека, у него в голове никогда не помутилось бы настолько, чтобы броситься в реку. Никто другой не смог бы сбить его с выбранного пути. Он бы шел своей прямой дорогой, не глядя по сторонам, до гробовой доски. Жизнь была бы проще.

Вальжан, похоже, опечален, но не удивлен.

— Благодарю вас за честность, — говорит он.

— Я всегда честен. За исключением одного.

Теперь в глазах Вальжана загорается огонек старой злости.

— Жавер, вы говорите, что не понимаете меня, но, мне кажется, я понимаю вас не лучше. Если вы считаете, что были неправы, оставив меня на свободе…

— Я хочу сказать не это. Было бы неправильно отправить человека, про которого я знаю, что он хороший человек, на каторгу до конца жизни. Я имел в виду, что не вполне честен в том, что касается моих мотивов.

Теперь злость на лице Вальжана сменяется непониманием. Жавер думает, что готов наблюдать за сменой выражений на этом лице всю жизнь.

— Я не святой, Жавер. Я обычный человек, не лучше и не хуже других. И я не могу понять, чего вы от меня хотите.

Это последняя капля. Он больше не может сдерживаться. Он делает шаг вперед, кладет руку на затылок Вальжану и, когда тот не отстраняется, наклоняется и целует его.

Жавера, конечно, не назовешь знатоком в таких вещах, но, когда губы Вальжана раздвигаются под нажимом его губ, а язык Вальжана скользит ему в рот, ему кажется обоснованным предположить, что тот отвечает на его поцелуй.

Вальжан поднимает руку, чтобы притянуть его голову ближе. Они стукаются зубами, и Жавер отодвигается.

— Я никогда… — беспомощно говорит Вальжан.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Жавер, но все равно целует его снова. На этот раз у них получается лучше.

Неловко, не глядя, куда они движутся, Вальжан подталкивает его назад — через всю столовую, пока они не оказываются в другой комнате — по всей видимости, в спальне Вальжана, где находится его кровать. Они не прекращают целоваться, и теперь Жавер полусидит на кровати, а Вальжан оказывается на нем. Жавер не помнит, когда был так близко к кому-то — кроме разве что тех случаев, когда надевал на этого «кого-то» наручники. Вскоре становится слишком жарко, чтобы оставаться в пальто. Он отодвигается, чтобы сбросить с себя верхнюю одежду.

— Я мечтал об этом все эти месяцы, — говорит Вальжан, который, судя по виду, ошеломлен происходящим не меньше, чем Жавер.

— Мог бы что-нибудь сказать, коли так, — говорит Жавер с некоторым раздражением, беря Вальжана за подбородок и целуя его снова, на этот раз не так жадно. Поскольку Вальжан не торопится снять собственное пальто, Жавер начинает расстегивать его пуговицы.

— Я не знал, что ты сделаешь, — возражает Вальжан. — Мне и в голову не приходило, что ты отвечаешь мне… — Жавер вновь целует его, не давая продолжить.

Вальжан пододвигается еще ближе, практически садясь к нему на колени. На мгновение Жавер задается вопросом, как смотрит на это Господь Бог. С точки зрения закона содомия совершенно легальна. Это если считать, что они дойдут до содомии, — потому что сам Жавер вряд ли продержится так долго, если Вальжан продолжит тереться о его член, как сейчас. Пожалуй, сейчас не вполне подходящий момент, чтобы выяснять, как Вальжан относится к противоестественным сношениям в день субботний.

Вальжан просовывает ногу ему между ног, и Жавер толкается ему навстречу. Будучи прижатым к кровати, он не может двигать бедрами так быстро, как ему хочется, но это, возможно, и к лучшему. Вальжан успел в какой-то момент развязать ему волосы и запустить в них руку.

Вальжан проводит языком по его шее, и Жаверу против воли не удается удержаться от стона.

— Мы могли… еще много месяцев назад… — говорит он. — Мы могли… я хотел… — он зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не признаваться, как дурак, в своих чувствах к номеру 24601 или господину мэру. Затем ему приходит в голову идея получше, и он хватает руку Вальжана. Тот не протестует, когда Жавер проводит по его ладони языком и берет в рот два его пальца.

Толкаться бедрами в ногу Вальжана и сосать его пальцы одновременно трудно — в конце концов Жаверу становится трудно дышать, и он выпускает руку Вальжана. Тот скользит ею вниз и теребит пуговицы на брюках Жавера — но быстро сдается и запускает ладонь ему под ремень. Жавер закрывает глаза — но тут же открывает их снова. Он не хочет упускать выражение удивления на лице Вальжана. Быть может, это ошибка — потому что тот едва успевает обхватить член Жавера ладонью и провести по нему один раз, как Жавер извергается, заливая семенем руку Вальжана и свои штаны.

Он лежит, часто дыша, ошеломленный, и сознание постепенно проясняется — будто луна выходит из-за туч.

Вновь обретя способность двигаться, он поднимается на постели и осторожно толкает Вальжана назад. Тот сдерживается лучше, но, когда Жавер расстегивает ему брюки и обхватывает его член, крепко сжимает ему запястье.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, Жавер не уверен, просят ли его продолжать или остановиться, но член Вальжана шевелится, и это решает дело.

Теперь, по крайней мере, он на знакомой территории. Более или менее. Да, его рука движется под другим углом, и, быть может, движения чуть длиннее, чем когда он делал это с собой, но, в конце концов, разница не так уж велика.

— Я столько раз делал это с собой, думая о тебе, — говорит он.

Вальжан не отвечает — и, возможно, к лучшему. Его глаза закрыты. Левой рукой Жавер поднимает его рубашку. Шрамы видны даже здесь, хотя и не так много, как должно быть на спине; Жавер проводит по одному из них пальцем. Вальжан напрягается, и в этот раз значение руки, сжимающей запястье Жавера, ясно сразу. Жавер тянется, чтобы погладить его по лицу.

— Я хочу видеть тебя. Тебе не нужно прятаться от меня, Жан Вальжан.

Он не смог бы назвать звук, который издает Вальжан, изливаясь, но точно знает, что хочет услышать его снова.

Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, и только теперь Жавер по-настоящему замечает, что оба они испачканы семенем и по-прежнему практически полностью одеты. У него на ногах ботинки, прости Господи. Поскольку это с тем же успехом можно сделать и сейчас, он все-таки снимает их, затем расстегивает ширинку и с гримасой отвращения спускает штаны. Как он пойдет домой в таком безобразном виде, одному Богу известно.

— Мне кажется, — говорит Вальжан, все еще часто дыша, — штаны принято снимать до.

— Я догадываюсь, почему, — сухо соглашается Жавер.

— Что ж. Мы получили урок, который пригодится нам в будущем.

Жавер замирает. Большая часть его одежды теперь свалена в кучу на полу. Сквозь окно льются лучи вечернего солнца. Вальжан ему улыбается. Ему приходит в голову, что он влюблен.

— Думаю, мы многое узнали за сегодняшний день, — произносит он, когда к нему возвращается способность говорить.

Вальжан смеется. Жавер еще не слышал, чтобы он смеялся так, и это он тоже хотел бы услышать снова. Вальжан тоже снимает ботинки и брюки, и ложится на кровать в одной рубашке. Жавер лежит рядом, задаваясь вопросом, куда делась ленточка, которой он перевязывал волосы. Но Вальжан снова запускает в них руку, и он решает, что это может подождать.

Странно лежать в кровати среди дня — но это далеко не самое странное из всего, что он делал сегодня. Он обвивает Вальжана рукой.

— Мир куда удивительнее, чем я думал прежде, — замечает он. — И я бы не узнал этого, если бы не встретил тебя.

— Мир поистине удивителен. — Вальжан закрывает глаза. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Не уйду. — Теперь, когда Вальжан наконец у него в руках, Жавер не собирается его отпускать.


End file.
